Their First Kiss
by Black Rose Blue
Summary: The first kiss between the kids of the Next Generation and the one they were meant to be with.


**This was written for the 10 Pairings challenge at HPFC forum, though I pretty much change all the pairings I was given. I hope you like this story, and think that's sweet and nice, and even if you don't, please pretend. Pairings are Teddy/Victoire, Dominique/OMC, Louis/OFC, Molly/OMC, Lucy/OFC, Fred/OFC, Roxanne/Lysander, Rose/Lorcan, Hugo/OFC, James/OFC, Albus/OFC, and Lily/Scorpius.**

**The OC's are Frank Longbottom(for Molly), Brian Longbottom (for Dom), Alice Longbottom (for James), Grace Longbottom (for Fred), Lavender Finnagen (for Lucy), Samantha Goldstein (for Hugo), Alexa Wood (for Louis), and Rebecca Lin (for Albus). Frank, Brain, Alice, and Grace are Neville and Hannah's kids, Brian and Grace being Hannah's parents names. Lavender Finnagen is Seamus and Parvati's daughter, since according to the HP wiki, Lavender died in the battle. Samantha Goldstein is Anthony's and Padma's daughter, Alexa Wood is Oliver and Penelope's daughter, and Rebecca is Cho and the Muggle's daughter, who I have named Kyle Lin.**

**The ages are Teddy is two years older than Vic, who is two years older than Dominique and Molly, who are two year than Frank, Louis, and Fred, who are a year older than James, Lucy, and Brian, who are a year older than Rose, Alice, Lorcan, Lysander, Al, and Scor, who are a year older than Roxanne, Hugo, and Grace, who are a year older than Lily. By years, I mean Hogwarts years, so some might just be a few weeks, but those weeks go from August to September.**

**For the sake of everything, that let's just say that Alexa is in the same year as Louis, Sam is in the same year as Hugo, Becca is in the same as Al, and ****Lavender is in the same year as Lucy. I think that's everything that you need to know, but if have any question's, just leave a review and I'll get back to you.**

* * *

_Teddy & Vic_

It was an accident, their first kiss. Teddy had pulled her to the side right before her seventh year at Hogwarts to give her the extra-strength dungbombs so that why she could play a prank on Johnny Malone, an _annoying_ sixth year Hufflepuff that kept on her asking her out on dates when it was clear that he only wanted one thing. Everyone just laughed when she told them about him and when she harped on, but the only times they had seen him was when he was nice and well behaved. Everyone thought that she and Johnny were just going to be another James Potter and Lily Evans. Only Teddy understood how truly annoying Johnny was and that was why he got her the dungbombs, since Uncle George was holding out on her.

He had given them to her and when she said "Thanks" and turned to leave, he grabbed her arm to tell her that there were a few things that she needed to know about extra-strength dungbombs, she turned to look at him, and they met in the middle. They should have just immediately jumped back and left, blushing, but instead they . . . kissed.

He leaned her lower and lower and his hands caressed her back. Her left hand cupped his neck and the right was curled and tucked in between them, curling right above his heart. She could feel it thumping fast. She wondered if her heart was thumping like that. They just kissed like that until James interrupted them and he asked Teddy what he was doing. Teddy replied sarcastically that he was just seeing her off. Vic couldn't help think that it was the best send off she ever had.

_Brian & Dom_

It was promised, their first kiss. She had come to meet Louis in Hogsmeade, but it turns out that he wanted to meet his girlfriend at Madam Puddifoot's and left her alone at the Hog's Head, drinking a firewhiskey. (So sue her. She had had a hard day at work.) Brain had come in and saw her and walked right toward her and saw her sitting at the table. He walked over, sat down, and said that she owed him a kiss as he finally saw her drinking a firewhiskey, which she had once said she'd never do and he ever saw, he could kiss her. Dom just laughed and got up.

Brian understood. After all, why would good girl, Head Girl, never broke a rule in her life Dom kiss bad boy, never in a million years become Head Boy, can't stop breaking the rules Brian, who was three years younger than her, still in Hogwarts for the next three months, kiss him. That was why he had never been more surprised than when she grabbed him by his shirt, kissed him, and then asked for a room. He had never been happier too.

_Louis & Lex_

It was calculated, their first kiss. It was their third year, and she had wanted to get back at her ex-boyfriend, Johnny Malone, the jerk who kept on trying to date Vic, so of course he had readily agreed. So they had waited until Fred came and told them that Johnny was coming with his latest tramp and they immediately assumed their positions. Later Fred told them that Johnny's face was priceless and they had to have seen it. They didn't care.

They were too wrapped up in their own little world.

_Frank & Molly_

It was fun, their first kiss. They were playing Quidditch in his fourth and her sixth; she was looping around and around the pitches, trying to catch the Quaffle that he was throwing at her and failing miserably. (She wasn't a Seeker and the Quidditch captain for nothing, but Frank wasn't a Chaser for nothing.) When she finally caught the Quaffle, she flew next to him and gave him a big kiss that he soon joined in with eagerness. They kept their relationship technically a secret for a year, but by the time they announced it, everyone had already figured it out.

_Lucy & Lavender_

It was awkward, their first kiss. It was just them in their dorm during fourth year and they were talking about boys and kissing and both ignoring the fact that for some reason boys didn't hold the same allure for them as they seemed to do for the other girls. Instead, all Lucy could think about was Lavender's kind eyes and Lavender was just staring at Lucy's plumb lips. Somehow though, they managed to get in the subject of how neither of them had had their first kiss and how about they have their first kiss with each other, someone they trusted. So Lucy got up and sat down next to Lavender on her bed and slowly, kissed her. It was the best fifteen seconds of both of their lives, but sadly it had to be broken with the arrival of their roommates. They barely spoke to each other for the rest of the year, but by fifth year they were out and proud.

_Fred & Grace_

It was sweet, their first kiss. She was only twelve and he was fifteen, which might seem to some as inappropriate, but it was surprisingly not. She was in the Room of Requirement, crying her eyes out about how her crush Ricky Malone called her ugly and fat and no one would want to kiss her and Fred had come in, probably trying to figure out a new prank in the privacy of the room, but he just saw her crying, and when she told him about everything, he slowly, and not on her lips, but on her cheek, kissed her and told her that he knew that Ricky Malone was an idiot and that a lot of guys would want to kiss her one day. One day, they would and that included Ricky Malone. Grace would just be too busy kissing Fred to care.

_Rox & Ly_

It was exciting, their first kiss. Full of tension and the fact that they might die, seeing as how Rox, who had gotten Uncle Charlie to take her and Ly to see dragons in Japan, had accidently let some loose. While everyone was scrambling to get them back, Ly had grabbed Rox, dipped her, kissed her, and then left to help. She stood them for a moment before running to help, thinking about that if they survived this, she wanted to have a lot more kisses like that.

_Lor & Rose_

It was a surprise, their first kiss. Lor just ran right to Rose during third year, kissed her, and then ran away. Her biggest regret was never running after him and kissing him back. She let go of that regret in their sixth year when she ran up to him, kissed him, and then ran away. He ran after her.

_Hugo & Sam_

It was weird, their first kiss. They were playing truth and dare between the group of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws in fourth year waiting for Professor Flitwick to come to Charms class and were dared to kiss on the lips. It was a quick peck, nothing more, but they blushed looked away and didn't speak again until a year after Hogwarts at a Ministry function that their parents dragged them to get out of the house. They kissed again that night, but not because of a dare.

_James & Alice_

It was angry, their first kiss. He was yelling and screaming about something that neither could remember and she just laughed and kissed him. It was the best shut up that James had ever gotten and Alice had ever given, and they gave many to each other for the many years after. Except for that one time when Alice was pregnant and moody and James had tried, but Alice just slapped him. Then cried about it and kissed him. It was the best apology that James had ever gotten and Alice had ever given.

_Al & Becca_

It was romantic, their first kiss. He arranged their date so that it was perfect and it actually was which was actually rare for a Weasley/Potter. He had handed her flowers in the beginning, took her to a beautiful, candlelit French restaurant, and walked her to her door, holding hands. He kissed her in the light of her front porch as her father watched behind the curtain. It was perfect really and they were glad it was like that, because while over kisses might be crazy, they liked it like that.

_Lily & Scor_

It was natural, their first kiss. She was in fourth year and him in sixth and it was October, nearly Halloween. She was almost fifteen and he was just barely sixteen. They had just bumped into each other in the hallway, looked at each other, and kissed.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
